


Snowballing

by Amberlyne



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlyne/pseuds/Amberlyne
Summary: Guy's obsession with saving Riki snowballs out of control.An escalation in three drabbles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge December 2019





	Snowballing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first week of the December 2019 #ankCreativeChallenge  
> Fic promt: The title must contain the word snowball  
> (Look, I never promised I would not be on the nose with it :P)

The image was stuck in Guy's head: Riki licking the blondie's boot. 

Guy clenched his fists under the table so that the other Bison members would not notice. 

Riki was wrong, there had to be a way to get him out.

He had to get Riki properly alone. He could convince Riki the elite was not all powerful.

He could pluck Riki off the street. Find a place where they would not be found. Remind Riki how good they were together. Like Guy knew.

It would be just him and Riki again. Even if he had to kill the android. 

\---

The man they had seen in Apatia was not Riki. 

Guy kept his eyes on the Dana Burn blueprint. The others should not see. He was guilty but he could protect them. Riki was his fault, but he could become the saviour. 

Once they were alone the real Riki, his Riki, would come back. That Riki was just waiting to be saved. And his partner would come through. 

The years apart did not matter. Guy had enough love for two people. Riki was Riki.

Pet rings could surely be removed. Riki would forget. 

Especially if the other one was dead. 

\---

Guy set the last charge. 

His Riki had not come back. Riki had made it worse. The image was burned on Guy's retinas: The body covered in love bites, the explanation for each one. 

Iason was guilty. He had broken Riki, changed him so utterly he could not be recognized anymore. 

The ring was off. Guy locked his fingers around the small box. Instinctively he knew it would not be enough. More had to happen for Riki to get his life back. 

He would do it.

Guy was guilty. Iason was guilty. They had to be removed from Riki's life. 


End file.
